Superman
Superman is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :Superman #220: 3 Aug 2005 Current Issue :Superman #221: 8 Sep 2005 Next Issue :Superman #222: 5 Oct 2005 Status Published monthly. Began publication in 1987. A previous series, also called Superman, was published from 1939-1986. Superman also appears monthly in Action Comics, Adventures of Superman and Superman/Batman. Superman frequently has storylines that carry over from and are continued in Action and Adventures. Characters Main Characters *'Superman/Kal-El/Clark Kent' - The last survivor of the planet Krypton, Superman has many powers on Earth, including flight, super-strength, super-speed, x-ray vision, heat vision, and invulnerability. (aka "The Man of Steel,' 'The Man of Tomorrow') - wikipedia:Superman Allies *'Lois Lane' - Star reporter for the Daily Planet. Married to Clark Kent. - wikipedia:Lois Lane *'Jimmy Olsen' - Photographer and cub reporter for the Daily Planet. Has a 'signal watch' that can be used to contact Superman. Sometimes called "Superman's Pal" - wikipedia:Jimmy Olsen Enemies *'Lex Luthor' - Founder and former CEO of Lexcorp, and former President of the United States. Disgraced and run out of office, he now works in the criminal underground as one of the key players in the revived Secret Society of Super-Villains. - wikipedia:Lex Luthor *'Bizarro' - An imperfect duplicate of Superman. Has all of Superman's powers, but in not very intelligent and thinks and acts in opposites. - wikipedia:Bizarro Minor Characters *'Perry White' - Editor in Chief of the Daily Planet. - wikipedia:Perry White *'Lana Lang' - Clark Kent's high school sweetheart. Was briefly First Lady of the United States when her ex-husband, Pete Ross, became President after Lex Luthor's resignation. - wikipedia:Lana Lang *'Krypto' - A super-powered dog from a alternate/pocket universe Krypton. - wikipedia:Krypto *'Martha (Clark) 'Ma' Kent' - Superman's adoptive mother on Earth. - wikipedia:Martha Kent *'Jonathan 'Pa' Kent' - Superman's adoptive father on Earth. - wikipedia:Jonathan Kent *'Jor-El' - Superman's biological father from Krypton. Deceased. - wikipedia:Jor-El *'Lara' - Superman's biological mother from Krypton. Deceased. - wikipedia:Lara (Kryptonian) Other Characters/Places/Things *'Metropolis' - Large city in the United States, and current city of residence of Superman. - wikipedia:Metropolis (comics) *'Smallville' - Kansas farming town where Clark Kent was raised on Earth. Current home to Martha & Jonathan Kent, and Superboy/Conner Kent. - wikipedia:Smallville *'Krypton' - Home planet of Superman/Kal-El. Was destroyed when its radioactive core went critical. - wikipedia:Krypton (Planet) *'The Phantom Zone' - Otherdimensional realm where criminals from Krypton were exiled. - wikipedia:Phantom Zone Recent Storylines Superman #221 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Superman #220 In Smallville, Superman and Superboy discuss their recent bouts of having been mind controlled (by Max Lord and Lex Luthor, respectively), but their conversation is cut short when John Henry (the former Steel) summons them to Superman's former antarctic Fortress of Solitude. WHen they arrive, they are attacked by The Eradicator, who blames them for their recent rampages, but an OMAC arrives and defeats The Eradicator Superman #219 Past Storylines Collections *''Superman: For Tomorrow, vol. 1'' - Collects #204-209. "A cataclysmic event has struck the Earth. Millions of people have vanished without a trace. No one is left unaffected -- not even Superman! But after a year, Superman is left with many questions. For a hero who tries to have all the answers, it's torture. And, just as the action heats up and the stakes are raised, one huge question emerges: Just how far is Superman willing to go 'For Tomorrow?'" - WorldCat *''Superman: For Tomorrow, vol. 2'' - Collects #210-215. "Superman faces the mystery of how millions of people seemingly vanished without a trace -- including the love of his life, Lois Lane -- only to find that he may be partially responsible. But the solution to getting them back might prove too extreme, initiating a royal rumble with Wonder Woman! And after a battle with the deadly Equus, Superman comes face-to-face with the mysterious villain who has been responsible for turning his life upside-down!" - WorldCat History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Superman created by Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster. Issue #220: Writer: Mark Verheiden, Penciler: Tony S. Daniel, Inker: Marlo Alquiza, Colorist: Rod Reis, Letterer: Rob Leigh, Assistant Editor: Jeanine Schaefer, Editor: Eddie Berganza. Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0280 SUPERMAN #215 $2.50 *FEB05 0261 SUPERMAN #216 $2.50 *MAR05 0384 SUPERMAN #217 $2.50 *APR05 0319 SUPERMAN #218 $2.50 *MAY05 0213 SUPERMAN #219 $2.50 *JUN05 0345 SUPERMAN #220 $2.50 *JUL05 0213 SUPERMAN #221 $2.50 *AUG05 0195 SUPERMAN #222 $2.50 *SEP05 0219 SUPERMAN #223 $2.50 *OCT05 0232 SUPERMAN #224 $2.50 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Superman #222: 05 Oct 2005 :Superman #223: 02 Nov 2005 :Superman #224: 07 Dec 2005 Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *Superman - GCD entry *Superman in the Comics - Section of the Superman Homepage pertaining to the comics *Superman - general Wikipedia entry for Superman Category:Super-Hero